<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Demon's are Pulling Me Under: Save Me, Please? by jakeyy1312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408959">My Demon's are Pulling Me Under: Save Me, Please?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeyy1312/pseuds/jakeyy1312'>jakeyy1312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety, Creepy Mark Jefferson, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gay Nathan Prescott, Good Nathan Prescott, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Chloe Price, M/M, Manipulation, Mark Jefferson Gets Arrested, Mark Jefferson Is His Own Warning, Nathan Prescott Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Queer Character, Rachel is alive, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, TELL ME IF I NEED TO ADD ANY, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathan Prescott, Underage Rape/Non-con, ace/aro rachel amber, bi warren graham, mark jefferson rapes nathan, nathan prescott is abused, nathan prescott is scared, pan max caulfield, sean prescott abuses nathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeyy1312/pseuds/jakeyy1312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Prescott has many demons. One being  his photography teacher. Another being his father. Another being himself. </p><p>He doesn't realise that Chloe, Max, Victoria, Kate, Rachel, Warren and even David Madsen we're getting closer to the truth. He didn't care. </p><p>Will they be able to figure out the truth and save him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will most likely get dark very quickly. i apologise now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{No PoV, 3rd Person}<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nathan Prescott was, to other people, one of the luckiest people at Blackwell. He had money, respectable parents, a good record, and was one of the most famous teachers, Mark Jefferson's, favourite students. </p><p>But, he hated all of those things. Hated that he was a Prescott, hated being Mark Jefferson's favourite. The only good thing was having money. </p><p>Chloe Price and her girlfriend of 5 months, Max Caulfield, we're investigating something once again. </p><p>They realised that not only was Nathan acting unusual, so was Mr. Jefferson.</p><p>David Madsen, being the school security guard, decided that he could help his step-daughter and her girlfriend. He knew that he was a father figure to Nathan, having helped him through panic attacks and spotting his fresh cuts, he knew that the boy trusted him.</p><p>The others working on the 'Nate Case' were: Chloe, Max, Victoria, Kate, Rachel, Warren and David. </p><p>Chloe was in charge of watching Mark(and sometimes Nathan, if she could) after school hours, seeing as she was the only one out of school, and the others we're busy with extra curricular's and their jobs.</p><p>Max was in charge of watching them both during photography, as Nathan transferred to her class, despite him doing perfectly find with his other teacher. </p><p>David was in charge of watching security and making sure everything seemed normal. Luckily, his paranoia came in handy with this case. </p><p>Victoria, being Nathan's best friend, was in charge of making sure he was doing okay.</p><p>Kate's job was to watch Mark from afar and to note any unusual behaviour down for the others.</p><p>Rachel had no specific job, to her request, and helped where help was needed.</p><p>Warren, having his dorm room next to Nathan's, decided it would be best if he listened for anything at night. </p><p>With this planned out and everyone having specific jobs to keep on top of, Chloe and Max figured it would be easier than having everyone do everything.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>"Now, class will be over soon! Remember to do you're homework for Wednesday and enjoy your evening!" Mr. Jefferson said in his usual bubbly voice, turning the projector off. </p><p>"Oh, yes, Nathan! Your father said he would meet you near my house, so I will be driving you home at his request!" Mr. Jefferson added on as he saw Nathan rushing to the door. </p><p>Nathan knew this wasn't the truth. He knew his dad wouldn't want to see him on a school night, or at all unless it was to yell at him for being mentally ill. </p><p>He knew to wait for Mark in his shiny black car. They'd been over the rules a thousand times. Nathan knew it would be worse if he didn't obey the rules. </p><p>As he got into the car and slammed the door, he noticed the syringe in the baggie on Mark's seat.</p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nathan always dreaded the night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW FOR RAPE</p><p>OTHER TWS: TRANSPHOBIA, TRANSPHOBIC LANGUAGE(i am trans so i'm not using slurs i cant reclaim, dont worry lmao)</p><p>also, their classes are gonna be mixed years because i said so and it fits what im writing as nathan is gonna be a freshman and the others seniors so that he is younger than them(i tjink that makes nathan like 16/17 and the others anywhere from 19 to 22 so yh i have no clue)</p><p>im also british and have no clue how american years work so yh ive prolly got it wrong lmao yh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>{No PoV, 3rd person}<br/><br/></p><p>Nathan waited in the car for 15 minutes before Mark showed up. In those 15 minutes, he was texting Victoria. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33: </strong>Hey!! You okay? We haven't really spoke today</p><p><strong>Nate: </strong>yea fine. just busy. sorry, vic. ik u like keepin in touch</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33: </strong>It's fine, Nate &lt;3! As long as you're okay!! Love you Bubba!!</p><p><strong>Nate: </strong>luv u 2, vic </p><p> </p><p>After the last message was sent, Mark slammed the car door shut. </p><p>"Let's get going, shall we?"</p><p>Nathan nodded, pocketing his phone. He knew mark would freak if he saw him saying 'I love you' to other people.</p><p>He knew how Mark worked. </p><p>------------</p><p>"So, Kate, any updates?" Chloe asked, getting straight to the point. </p><p>"Yes, sadly. Jefferson has taked Nathan to 'meet his father' 3 times this week already. The next day, Nathan always has new bruises near his neck.." </p><p>The others had noticed the bruises poorly covered in concealer, branching up his neck. </p><p>"What could that mean, though? We all know Sean Prescott isn't the best dad with the way he dismisses Nate's mental health issues," Victoria spoke up, glancing at her phone once again.</p><p>Victoria had made it very clear from the start that she wouldn't tell the others what his mental health issues were or why he always had a vest on, even in the summer. </p><p>The others respected that, knowing how close the two were and not wanting to break that trust that was all so useful in this investigation. </p><p>"It could mean so many things, we don't even really have any basis to go off of.." Warren had started, fiddling with his fingers. </p><p>"Which means that we need more information?" Rachel finished, sighing heavily. </p><p>Their investigations never had involved a potential rapist or child abuser. </p><p>Nathan, being a freshman, had been taken under the seniors' wing. Victoria had immediately noticed that he had basically nobody and introduced him to her friends. </p><p>They all loved him as soon as they met. </p><p>Everyone nodded to her statement, looking back over their notes. </p><p>----------------</p><p>Mark had made Nathan pose for photos in the most usual way ever for 20 minutes before it started getting bad. At first, he was just putting his arms up or leaning back on chairs. </p><p>But, it was when Mark told him to take his binder off that he realised that it wasn't going to last. </p><p>"No, Mark, please! I can't! Nobody can see them, plea-" Nathan had pleaded, getting cut off by a slap to the face. </p><p>"Take. Your. Binder. Off." </p><p>Nathan knew Mark's warning voice when he heard it. He had no choice but to take his only remaining dignity off, to reaveal the part of him he'd been hiding since he was 13. </p><p>He could feel the tears rising the second he started pulling the black material up. He couldn't stop the sob that erupted once he was exposed. He knew his chest wasn't small. That only made him hate it more.</p><p>"What a pretty pair of tits, what a shame that you feel the need to hide them," </p><p>Mark had motioned for Nathan to sit on the only couch in the bunker.</p><p>At first, it was only touches: Mark stroking lines down Nathan's cleavage, his jawline. But, it soon evolved into grabbing. </p><p>After only 10 minutes of that, but what felt like hours, Mark wanted to touch the boy in other places. </p><p>"Will you be a good girl for me and strip? I want to see all of your curves," </p><p>Nathan knew it wasn't a question. He knew he had no choice. So, he did. </p><p>He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his packer out of them and placing it near his bag. He gently tugged his jeans off his scarred legs, cringing at the lack of a bulge. </p><p>"Boxers, Emily. I don't want you in anything," </p><p>He knew it was coming. So, he slowly pulled the navy blue material down off his legs, throwing it with the rest of his clothes. </p><p>Mark got up from where he was sat, running his rough hands up and down Nathan's arms. </p><p>"Lay down, princess. I want to make you feel good.." </p><p>Nathan leant back on the leather couch, staring up at the bright lights. He hoped that Mark would drug him this time. He didn't want to be conscious. </p><p>Mark didn't give any warning before putting two fingers inside of Nathan. </p><p>"You're not wet, Emily. Why?" </p><p>The stern tone in his voice worried Nathan. That meant he would be rough. </p><p>"My testosterone... It dries me out.." </p><p>"Stop taking it. I don't want you this dry, I don't like you looking so.. masculine. Women aren't meant to look or sound so manly," </p><p>Mark only talked about him like this in private. He knew that he was one of the only people that knew he was trans. Mark made sure to never misgender him in public to not ruin his reputation. </p><p>Nathan knew he would never stop taking his T, not for Mark and not for anyone. </p><p>Victoria would notice. His parents would notice. Despite Sean not being the best father, he always made sure his son was taking his testosterone. He'd always wanted a son, so he'd make sure that he was keeping on top of his stuff. </p><p>"I can't just not take it, Mark. It will mess everything up, my period will start again. I had to take birth control before I started T anyways because of how bad they were. I'm sor-" Nathan got cut off again by Mark's dick entering him and a needle in his neck. </p><p>"You, Emily, talk far too much," </p><p>And then everything was black. </p><p>------------</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: Nate, you're late to movie night! You never miss it, are you feeling okay?</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: Nathan? Bubba? Please answer me, I'm getting worried..</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: Fucking hell, Nathan, answer me!!</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Chat: Nate Case</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: Nathan hasn't seen any of my messages since school ended. I'm worried sick. He never ignores me...</p><p><strong>chloee</strong>: shit</p><p><strong>Warren</strong>: Does he have his Snapmaps on? We could see if he's okay in person?</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: No, he's never had them on. </p><p><strong>Maxxx</strong>: Fuck. Okay, does anyone have any other suggestions </p><p><strong>chloee</strong>: we could add him to the main gc and see if he talks on there?</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: It's worth a try I guess</p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>Chat: Sexy Motherfuckers</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>chloee </em>
  </strong>
  <em>has added<strong> Nate </strong>to <strong>Sexy Motherfuckers</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>chloee</strong>: so</p><p><strong>chloee</strong>: what yall up 2</p><p><strong>Maxxx</strong>: Minecraft</p><p><strong>Maxxx</strong>: Me and Rachel are building huge dildo's in our pride flag colours because why the fuck not</p><p><strong>chloee</strong>: oh my god invite me</p><p><strong>Maxxx</strong>: Sent</p><p><strong>chloee</strong>: cheers babe</p><p><strong>Warren</strong>: I want to join :(</p><p><strong>Maxxx</strong>: I'll just send you all invites and whoever wants to join can :D</p><p><strong>Vic &lt;33</strong>: Might as well join in</p><p>-------------------</p><p>When Nathan woke up, he wasn't in the bunker anymore. </p><p>He was in school.</p><p>He was laying in the middle of the corridor, still naked with his clothes, including his binder and packer, in a bag next to him. </p><p>It took a few moments for his senses to start working again, and he soon realised that an alarm was going off. </p><p>The security guards thought there was a break in. </p><p>They were going to see him. Naked. </p><p>He tried to stand up, only for his legs to collapse under his weight.</p><p>"David! I heard something near the science labs!" Principle Wells near enough shouted, only making the ringing in Nathan's ears louder.</p><p>"Nathan?" Came David's comforting voice. </p><p>The security guard took his jacket off and  put it over the boy's shoulders, noticing his lack of binder and shivers. </p><p>"Why are you naked, Nathan? Did something happen?" </p><p>Nathan had always found David comforting. He never tried to make him uncomfy. Ever.</p><p>After a moment, Nathan realised the drugs hadn't left his system yet. He couldn't talk yet. </p><p>He let out a whine, rubbing his eyes to try and get his point across. He felt exhausted. </p><p>"Okay, kid. Where do you want to sleep? Where would you feel safest?" David calmly spoke, rubbing shapes into the boy's back. </p><p>Nathan simply pointed at David, glancing towards his clothes. </p><p>"Okay, you can sleep at mine tonight. Let's get you dressed first, Okay, Son?" </p><p>David helped Nathan stand up and supported him to the boys changing room. </p><p>"Okay, kid, what goes first? I have no clue how this binder stuff works," David admitted, laying Nathan's clothes out on the bench so he could point. </p><p>Nathan pointed to his boxers and binder. </p><p>So, with lots of effort, David helped Nathan get dressed. And, during that, he noticed so much. </p><p>Like the bite marks on the boys chest, the track mark on his neck, the bruises on his wrists. </p><p>David knew what these were a sign of. </p><p>He also knew that he would have to talk to Nathan about it later, and god knows that he won't give any information up if he was being manipulated into protecting his rapist. </p><p>At least he could help with the 'Nate Case' and get the boy some help. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey everyone! i hope this was okay and i hope you all enjoy it! </p><p>-XOXOLUCIFER</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-xoxojake</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>